


YakuLev Week Day 6: Hurt/Comfort

by KhonekoChan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhonekoChan/pseuds/KhonekoChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were met with a bitter end, later than everyone expected but too soon for satisfaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	YakuLev Week Day 6: Hurt/Comfort

They were met with a bitter end, later than everyone expected but too soon for satisfaction.

Yaku is alone, sitting at the bottom of the staircase with his jersey pressed to his face. The white fabric soaks up a stream of tears, darkening with the liquid and serving as a harsh reminder of Nekoma's defeat.

This was it. The last tournament of the season until the beginning of the next school year. For first and second years, a loss hurt. Some might cry. Others would feel disheartened, but easily shrug it off and be ready to redeem themselves.

For third years, this was it. There wasn't another chance for them. They couldn't walk it off and say, 'we'll do it next year!' This was the end of the line, and defeat was devastating.

Yaku didn't want it to end like this. He wanted his kouhai, and incoming first years, to start off with the advantage. He wanted the team to know they had it in them to win. He wanted to show Lev that working together would bring them victory. He wanted to show Lev just how well his receives had gotten.

Yaku raises his head, looking down at the stained jersey. A few stray tears slide down his face onto the floor. He didn't need to show Lev anything. Lev knew he had improved, and he was cocky as ever. A small smile appears through the grief. "That brat..."

"Are you talking about me, Yaku-san?"

Yaku tenses where he's at. He doesn't turn around, both because he already knows who it is and he doesn't want him to see him this way. "Go back to the team. I'll be there soon."

Heavy footsteps come closer, loud and far apart. Just the sound can give away his height. "We're leaving, Yaku-san. I was worried they'd leave without you, so I volunteered to look for you."

Yaku didn't respond. It wasn't a shock to know that Lev worried enough about him to find him, but it felt good to hear him say it. There was something about Lev that could always find a way to brighten his spirits. He could be annoying at times, but overall, he was a good kid.

"Hello! Yaku-san! Can you hear me down there!?"

Yaku stays still. Usually a jab at his height would piss him off enough to retaliate, but he's to disappointed to really care. He lets it go, coming to a stand next to Lev who was looming over him. "Come on, let's go before they really do leave us." He commands.

Yaku's downward gaze doesn't go unnoticed, "Yaku-san, you were crying, weren't you?" Lev asks, tone serious with concern.

Yaku turns around sharply. "Would you just come on? Stop asking stupid questions!" He yells, glaring up at Lev and breathing hard from sudden anger. This is hardly the first time he's raised his voice at Lev, but this time is different. The expression on Lev's face is something he's never seen on him before. Something he never wanted to see on him.

He's hurt.

Yaku calms himself down, anger dissolving into regret. A few seconds later, he's crying again, fists clenching onto his jersey. "I'm sorry, Lev. I didn't mean to yell. I'm just upset." He apologizes through choked sobs.

"Because we lost?" Lev wonders aloud. "We'll do it next year!"

"No, you don't understand!" Yaku yells again. "Or did you forget that I'm a third year? This was my last high school game _ever_!" He clarifies, wiping his face with the sleeve of his jacket. "You have two more years." He continues, quieter than before.

The sudden realization hits Lev like a ton of bricks. He _had_ momentarily forgotten about the third years and their upcoming graduation. Yaku wasn't the only one who was leaving either. Lev reaches out to Yaku, grabbing his jacket sleeve and tugging him closer. He pulls him into his chest and embraces him. "Next year, we'll win for sure. I'll win for you, and you'll be here watching. I promise."

Yaku dries his cheeks completely before returning the hug. "You better not break that promise. I'll still discipline you if you do."

The blaring sound of a car horn jolts them out of their reverie. Lev jumps back. "Ah, they'll leave us!" He shouts, starting toward the door. His foot catches on something and he trips, landing on the floor with an 'oomph!'

Yaku straightens himself up, then starts walking away without Lev. He looks back and says, "Hurry, or we'll leave you behind! Can you hear me down there?"

Lev looks up from his place on the floor, a wide grin stretching from cheek to cheek. "Actually, I can hear you much better from down here!"


End file.
